Forum:2018-04-23 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- So, on the TVTropes page, I checked the change log for the general work tropes and saw an entry for "Superpowerful Genetics" was recently added. In it, something peculiar caught my eye: The Spark is hereditary, and the most powerful Sparks in the series descend from a handful of noble lineages: Heterodyne, Wulfenbach spoiler: (though that's technically an offshoot of the Heterodynes - it's complicated) So... where'd this "Wulfenbach is an offshoot of the Heterodynes" bit come from? --MadCat221 (talk) 17:27, April 22, 2018 (UTC) : I assumed you didn't want to make a link to a nonexistent article in this wiki out of the spoiler text you quoted above, so I removed the link formatting and colored the text gray instead. I also added a link to TVTropes page you reference. As far as the statement itself goes, I have no idea what it is supposed to be referring to. -- William Ansley (talk) 21:43, April 22, 2018 (UTC) This discussion because the sneaky gate shows MORE drawings and NO story? Fred1740 (talk) 02:29, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Is there something in canon to suggest that Snaug is good at juggling knives? Bkharvey (talk) 05:32, April 23, 2018 (UTC) :Is there anything to suggest these sketches are canon? --Fred1740 (talk) 10:28, April 23, 2018 (UTC) ::No, of course not, or else my question would be trivially answered "yes." And some of the card sketches deliberately stretch canon for a joke, such as Krosp's mouse-hunting clank. But they don't have, you know, Klaus writing poetry, or Wooster doing karaoke, or similar out-of-nowhere departures from the character. So I think it's entirely reasonable to ask whether Snaug juggling knives is something I should have expected to see, or something I should have seen as funny, or what. Bkharvey (talk) 17:58, April 23, 2018 (UTC) :::Hey,hey,hey. Don't get all worked up. Just don't take sketches and drawings too seriously (in fact, don't take everything in the story too seriously - there's a lot of jokes). So instance, Miss Baumhund has never been seen in the company of Moloch but she was probably included just to balance the image. Phil wanted Snaug to be doing something. He chose juggling knifes. --Fred1740 (talk) 19:54, April 23, 2018 (UTC) :::Krosp was in fact briefly shown operating that clank during the Siege of Mechanicsburg. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:19, April 24, 2018 (UTC) :::: Oh, that's that clank! But he wasn't hunting mice with it; he was busy trying to give Agatha advice. (Re "balance the image": He could have used some generic female person rather than a very distinctive character, so, well, maybe... what do I know?) Bkharvey (talk) 02:32, April 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Krosp has shown his cat-instincts taking over on occasion, so him chasing after a mouse before/after talking to Agatha isn't that crazy. As for Miss Baumhund.. she and Moloch were both running around Mechanicsburg before the Take Five was activated, so at least it's possible they met off-screen, and as a minion, she's just the type to go for him. So neither of these sketches bother me as much as some of the others have. --Geoduck42 (talk) 01:03, April 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::::None of them bother me. I just try not to read anything into drawings of characters to be used in a card game. The wallpapers, side stories, and drawings, I'm sure, reflect the thoughts of the authors. They just shouldn't, in my opinion, be analyzed to closely. --Fred1740 (talk) 01:45, April 25, 2018 (UTC) So...Squindalo? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 15:41, April 23, 2018 (UTC) : If you're asking who he is, he's one of the Castle prisoners. He didn't get much facetime, so we don't know much about him beyond he ran a "slaver ring" and he evidently has a fondness for poison. --Geoduck42 (talk) 18:05, April 23, 2018 (UTC) :: I never really understood . His putative victims all seemed much too cheerful about drinking his latest potion. I always figured that was just a joke about his recipes not tasting too good. Bkharvey (talk) 18:39, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Speaking of overthinking things... Dr. Mittelmind's experiments seem to have Jägerlike pointy teeth. What's up with that? Bkharvey (talk) 00:44, April 25, 2018 (UTC)